


(Were)wolf

by Oceansoul



Series: Fucked by Monsters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Raped by a wolf, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean get´s fucked by a wolf...that´s it. No plot or deeper meaning. Just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Were)wolf

The wolf was right behind Dean, chasing him. He could hear his paws scraping upon the muddied ground, his low growls, warning him, _threatening_ him. His own blood was rushing through his veins, his heart pounding in his chest, he was sweating despite the cold November night. He could barely see anything, stumbling over rocks and roots, trying his best not to fall down. Branches scratched his naked body, he couldn´t remember when he lost his clothes, couldn´t think about something else than the howling beast behind him. ´Run! Run for your life!´ was the only thing that was on his mind. His lungs hurt, bare feet bloody but he kept on running.

_And so did the wolf, not letting his prey get away so easy. He could have struck him down a couple of times before, the human wasn´t fast but he liked a good hunt, liked the rush that it gave him. But he had to be careful, he couldn´t risk that the human out powered himself. He liked a bit of a fight, they would wrestle in the dirt, rolling around, pushing, scratching and biting before he would mount the boy. When his knot would be fully grown he would rip the human´s throat open, tasting the hot blood after he was spurting his seed inside his prey. He couldn´t wait for it so he speeded up and jumped._

Dean was suddenly thrown to the ground, hitting the earth hard but he wouldn´t give up so easy. He tried to get away, push the wolf off of him, ignoring the pain in his body. Pain from the cold, from the fall, from the claws on his back. He kicked and squirmed, even screamed at the wolf. He throw his head back, hitting the wolf´s snout hart enough to hear him whimper. Dean got on his feet as fast as he can as the wolf backs away only to jump again and landing on his back. The animal pins him down with its strong front legs, bared teeth hovering over Dean´s throat, a deep growl escaping it´s stinking gullet.

Dean´s punching at the wolf´s head, landing some good hits but the animal doesn´t seem to care just snaps at the humans hands. Dean tries to push the animal off of him but it doesn´t move an inch. So he grips the fur on the wolfs back and pushing himself off of the ground, rolling them around so the wolf is underneath him. Once again, he tries to get away but the wolf bites his calf, the pain flooding his body and he falls down again, crying in pain.

_Yes, that´s the way he likes them. Fighting but unable to win, trying to get away from him but always dragged back. But as much as he enjoys this, the wolf was getting impatient and his dick was almost half hard from just this little fight. He bit down hard on the human´s calve but let loose fast, getting turned on even more by the delicious taste of human blood, bringing himself over the screaming man, pinning him down with his legs and looking forward to their copulating._

The pain in his leg was intense, it was impossible for him to run with a wound like that he realized. He stopped screaming, knowing that nobody would hear him in the depths of these boondocks, he was alone with an unusual big wolf on top of him. He was in no condition to fight any longer against the beast,  hurt and exhausted, hopeless. So he buried his head in his arms and hoped that his death would come fast. He was prepared to feel more pain, to be ripped apart by sharp teethes. He neither was prepared to feel a cold wolf nose prodding between his butt cheeks nor a wet, rough tongue lapping over his entrance. He yelped and tried another time to slip away from underneath the wolf but he laid still again as he felt a stinging bite on his right thigh.

 _The wolf growled low, warning his human not to move. The fight was over, he had to lay down, be quiet and just_ take it _. As his  prey got limp again, he began once more to nose between the human´s legs, sniffing and poking, lapping his tongue over the tiny, clenched hole. The human squirmed again but he got his paws on the small of the man´s back and his ass, keeping him in place. He tried to push his tongue inside the naked body, panting hard as he registered how tight the channel was. He tried to get as much of his saliva inside to ease the way for what was to come, knowing from experience that it would be easier for him to push in when his human was wet like a bitch in heat. Oh, how he loved human partners, preferably male ones, nothing was tighter than them._

Dean couldn´t believe what was done to him, he was licked by a fucking _wolf_! The big tongue licked over his hole again and again, then pushing in, saliva dripping down his thighs. The whole behavior of the wolf was unmistakable, he wanted to fuck him. Dean tried to ignore the pain in his leg as well as the strange sensation in his ass and thought about a way out of this miserable situation. He hadn´t any weapon with him and wasn´t fast enough to run away even if he would manage to get the wolf off of him somehow. The green eyed man was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn´t even recognized how the licking stopped and the wolf moved.

He noticed it only, when  his hips were lifted up and the strong paws which had held his thighs and lower back were now settled on his shoulders, keeping his upper body on the ground. He felt something hard and hot nudging against his hole. No, this can´t be happening! He panicked, tried to crawl away and hit the beast with his arms and legs but the wolf was heavy, strong. He kept him securely in place and Dean stilled all his movements as the wolf took the flesh on his shoulder were it met his neck between his teeth. He didn´t bit down, didn´t even scratched the skin but he growled deep and it was clear to Dean what that sound meant: Keep still or I will kill you.

Dean didn´t know what would be better, death or being raped by a horny wolf. He couldn´t decide for one but all his thinking stopped as the pressure on his hole became more intense, the tip of the wolfs dick searching it´s way in, pressing through the reluctant ring of muscles. It hurt as the wolf shoved his dick into him, hurt more than his bloody calve and the wolf didn´t waste any time and shoved in his whole length after the tip had finally breached the tight muscles of his entrance.

Dean screamed, he had never experienced such a pain before. His inner muscles shifted and stretched, trying to make space for the unwanted cock that pushed and pushed and pushed until Dean felt the furry balls hit against his ass. He had never taken it up the ass before and the feeling was strange, hurtful, frightening but, to his own surprise, he felt his cock hardened as the wolf began to thrust and hit something inside him that sent sparks of pleasure throughout his body.

The wolf let finally go of his shoulder and picked up a fast, erratically pace. His hind legs moved restlessly, scratching the back of Dean´s thighs while his front legs were pressed against his hips and held the human in place. Dean cried, whimpered, sobbed, nearly choking on hastily drawn in air, tears streaming down his face. He could feel the wolfs dick moving inside him, fast and unyielding, the heavy weight of the animal´s body pressing him down. His ass burned, his legs trembled, the parts of him that touched the ground were bloody as well as all the other scratches on his body and his calve that hadn´t stopped bleeding yet. He was dirty and raped by a too-big-to-be-normal wolf and his own dick was _hard_. It definitely didn´t felt good but he was only a man, a man that reacted to the stimulation of his prostate, he told himself.

_The wolf growled happily, this human was perfect. Well, nearly perfect, he didn´t seemed to bleed inside his hole so it was less wetter than he would have liked it. But he felt his own orgasm building up inside his core anyway, balls already pulling back and he knew that in the end, the human would be bleeding. It was impossible for a so small built body to take his huge knot without tearing. Even though he was aiming for completion, he tried to enjoy the mating as long as he could, savored the tight heat that surrounded his dick and the arousing sounds of pain that his prey made. He tightened his grip around the body beneath him and speeded up his pace._

The increased speed had the consequence that Dean´s prostate was now hit with nearly each thrust. He couldn´t stop himself from moaning and as his orgasm was forced out of him, he could forget that he was fucked by an animal, at least for a moment. His inner walls clenched around the dick, convulsing while his own dick shot out several splashes of cum. He panted hard, his arms and legs nearly giving up under him, trembling with the aftershocks of his climax but he was coming down fast from his high as he felt something in him getting bigger, _expanding_. His eyes widened in shock and he panicked, trying again to get away only to be stopped by sharp teeth that now drilled through the skin on his shoulder but the pain wasn´t enough to distract him from what was happening inside him.

He already felt stuffed full but now it only got worse with every second. The pressure inside him started to hurt like hell, more like the bites on his shoulder and calf. His muscles stretched even more, a sharp pain shot through him and he realized that he was literally torn apart by the wolf. The muscles gave in, tearing apart, blood streaming down his thighs. As the growing finally stopped, he let out a guttural shout which mixed up with the sudden howling of the wolf.

The wolf stilled his movements as he shot his load inside Dean who couldn´t believe how much it was that now filled his channel and mixed up with his own blood, filling his belly, trapped inside him by the wolf´s swollen dick. The howling stopped and the wolf put more of his weight on Dean, forcing him down on the ground, his dick tugging at the ruined rim of Dean´s ass. Dean didn´t even had the strength anymore to yelp as the change of position hurt him, he just let himself fall onto the ground, breathing in the musty smell of forest earth. He closed his eyes, unable to do anything else and just lay there.

_He was satisfied. This night was the best for a long time, the running and chasing, the fucking and knotting and now a short break before he got to the last part of this whole event. The human beneath him didn´t react as he sniffed on his bloody shoulder, too exhausted and probably more dead than alive from the blood loss. Not that it mattered, in a few seconds he would be dead anyway. So the wolf bared his teeth, ready to tear of the head of his fucktoy._

 ---------------------------------------------------------

Dean awoke right before the wolf bit down. He was naked and sweaty just like before but instead of lying on cold earth, he was in his cozy bed, the room dark around him, sheets messy and tangled, nearly thrown out of the bed. He was breathing hard and the clouds of sleep slowly vanished, his mind clearing. Dean sat up and grimaced as he noticed the wet and sticky spot between his legs. He frowned and got up to go to the bathroom and to clean himself before he would change the sheets. On his way through the dark room he shook his head and thought about the strange dream.

Maybe he should stop to watch horror films before he got to bed...or maybe not, he couldn´t deny that he loved to be fucked by monsters. Well, at least in his dreams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I´m planning to let Dean get fucked by other monsters too. I have in mind the yeti, tentacles and some other strange creatures. Feel free to tell me if you know other ones that you would like to read about. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed. 
> 
> Any similarities to other stories are unintentional and of course, I don´t own anything about Supernatural or gain money with my stories. I´m just doing this for fun and because I have a fucked up imagination and can´t stop thinking about Dean having sex...
> 
> Also, english isn´t my mother tongue. So please let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
